


Plummeting From the Nest

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley isn't as certain as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plummeting From the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday – fire – but this week's prompt is flexible. To get to fire I started with the Tarot card of the Hermit, who holds a lantern, illuminated by a flame.

Wesley had meant to be a scholar, a Hermit whose light would illuminate the work of others. Father had other ideas. He arranged for Wesley to become a Watcher.

Wesley had studied day and night, learned everything there was to learn about Sunnydale, and had even taken the advanced training that had pitted him against vampires. None of it had helped. He was terrified. Men who had trained their whole lives had failed at this task. He would have turned back if he could, but Father...

Surely the Council wouldn't have assigned him to the task if he wasn't prepared.


End file.
